


I Do Not Hook Up

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [10]
Category: Arrow (2012)
Genre: F/M, Foiled rape attempt, Just a smidgen of abuse, Oliver to the rescue, Verdant, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity meets a guy while waiting for Oliver in Verdant, but he won't take the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Not Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belle97](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Belle97).



> Hey! This is dedicated to Belle97 who gave me the idea in the first place. You're awesome and this is the least that I could do for you being so great to me and my ego. I just hope it's good enough! Don't hesitate to tell me if it sucks.
> 
> Top 5 greatest things to happen recently:
> 
> 5\. I bought and watched the Veronica Mars movie!! I f-ing love that show!
> 
> 4\. Finals are almost over!! No more Economics for me, my friends!
> 
> 3\. I've been meeting new people. (I'm kind of an introvert so people don't really come up to me and I'm too shy to do it)
> 
> 2\. I got some new shoes! 
> 
> 1\. Oh yeah, did I mention the terms almost over?! Yes!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

"Can I get a shot of vodka? Please?" Felicity asked from her perch on the barstool. She glanced down again at the message flashing across her phone. 

~Don't leave without me. I'll be done in thirty. 

Now she's stuck in the club until Oliver is finished helping Thea with whatever it is they're doing. Normally she would just wait in the foundry, but she just locked it up. She sighed to herself as she looked around the busy club. 

There were more bodies than usual tonight. One group in particular was getting progressively rowdier. As the next upbeat song began to play the group began shouting and cheering. Loud whoops and catcalls began to sound as they jumped around the dancefloor and as they downed shots at the table closest to the mass of writhing bodies. 

"Here you go, F" Rick the bartender handed over her shot and a beer she hadn't ordered. 

"Thanks, R. Hey, what's, uh, what's happening over there?" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder to gesture at the party. 

"Ah. That's the wedding party. Its a bachelor/bachelor party. They've been ordering liquor for the last two hours" he said before turning to look at a guy at the far end of the bar, “be right back, F” 

Felicity nodded just before downing her shot. As the liquor travelled through her she turned to scan the room again. She paused her scan when her eyes met a pair of blue ones watching her from the goof troop. He was actually extremely attractive. Short brown hair and stubble lining his strong chin. She couldn’t tell much about him from her perch across the bar, but she liked what she could see. 

This is why she smiled at him, taking a sip from her beer. A girl with blonde hair sprawling in waves was sitting next to him. She seemed to turn to Felicity upon seeing her friends attention taken and glared her brown eyes at the other blonde. She crossed her legs sensually in her seat, trying to get his attention back. Brown eyes seemed to lightly touch his arm as she leaned closer to him. In return he brushed her hand away, never looking away from Felicity. 

Felicity turned around back to Rick. “Ouch. Shot down like a fighter plane in World War II” he chuckled while wiping down the bar.

"You saw that, too? Hey, are they looking over here?” 

“Nope,” Rick said glancing back down. “Handsome man alert” he chuckled at her horrified expression. 

She widened her eyes in a gesture to say, ‘Please, don’t leave me Rick!’ Rick to his benefit gave a small nod to let her know he wouldn’t leave if he could help it. Felicity has been here so often that she has befriended most of the staff. After all she was Oliver’s assistant and this is his club. It’s not weird or anything. Of course not. 

“Hey, can I get a beer?” The stranger said from directly next to Felicity. He had to wiggle his way between others to get to the bar, standing too close to Felicity. Although, she thought, he’d probably come this close even if the club wasn’t overfull. 

“Hi,” he said looking down to her. 

“Hey,” she answered, chugging the second half of her beer. She raised her finger at Rick, “Another one R?” she called out. 

“You come here often?” Stranger asked her as they each received a beer bottle. The woman who had been sitting next to Felicity stumbled away, maybe to throw up somewhere, and Stranger didn’t hesitate to fill in her spot. 

“Often enough,” she answered. 

“I can see that. If you can call the bartender by his name then you’ve got to be well connected,” he smiled her way and her knees may or may not have buckled. Damn he was attractive. “I’m Nick,”. She shook his outstretched hand. 

“Felicity. I actually work for the owner of the club, so, I drink for free,” she smirked. “So, bachelor party?” 

“Yeah. My brother Castiel is getting married. Well, it’s a civil union, but it counts all the same,” 

“That’s great. My sister got married last year. I may or may not have intentionally given her too much hard liquor. She was dancing on the bar by the end and we’re still banned from the club on 8th street,” Nick laughed at that. 

“That’s an interesting name, Castiel. Religious parents?” 

“You could say that. We’re all named after angels. I have four brothers,” 

“But you’re not named after an angel,”her brow scrunched into a show of confusion. 

He looked around him then leaned in closer to her, “Can you keep a secret?” At her nod he continued, “My real name is Lucifer, everyone just calls me Nick. See, my brother Gabriel gives everyone nicknames. I may or may not have beat him up for what he called me,” he smirked and she smiled at him using her words. “So, he said he’d call me Nick for my nickname,” Nick shrugged. 

“Interesting. So you’re named for the devil. Cool,” they spoke for another few minutes. Nick was funny, he seemed smart and personable. Felicity thought maybe she'd finally met someone nice who could sweep her off her feet. 

The situation turned soon after that thought.

"Want to go somewhere more comfortable? My apartment has some great seats... and a bed" Nick propositioned nodding his head toward the door.

"Sorry. I don't go home with strangers I've just met," she answered. 

"Come on. It'll be fun," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before leaning closer still, "I'll take good care of you. Cross my heart" he punctuated with moving his hands to cross over his heart.

At this point it was obvious that he wasn't taking no for an answer. His hand suddenly landed on her exposed knee where her skirt didn't quite cover while she sat. She froze under the touch. She snapped to attention when that same hand began to travel up her thigh.

Felicity jumped off of her stool. Nick was smiling until she grabbed her bag hastily excusing herself.

"I just have to, um, use the bathroom first. Okay?" She smiled nervously. Hopefully she could slip out while he thought she was in the bathroom. Screw Oliver. He should've met her already.

She turned left toward the entrance instead of right where she knew the bathroom was. Glancing down she checked her phone for any messages. There was a text, but she didn't get to see it. Her phone was knocked from her hand when two arms wrapped around her from behind. 

Felicity was lifted like a feather pillow. Carried, kicking and flailing, across the small distance to the corner nook used by none but the janitor during the day. 

Nick threw her against the wall twisting her body to face him. 

"Where are you going sweetheart? I thought we were going to have fun?" He whispered. His voice had lost all traces of whimsy, becoming menacing instead. The worst part was that he didn't slur. Nick was pretty sober.

"I was just," she began before he tightened his holds on her arm's resting beside her head, pinning her to the wall with his body.

In an instance Nick was on her like a fox on a baby rabbit. She tried to break free from his grip by wiggling away, but she didn't budge. It only served to give him pleasure because directly after her attempt he was moaning into her mouth. 

At first she tried to keep her mouth closed to no avail. Nick bit her bottom lip hard causing a pained sob to escape while also allowing a weak moment for his tongue to enter. She tried to bite him to get him off but it didn't work either. She was stuck. The thought alone made her nauseous, but then he started to grind against her body.

Felicity began crying at the prospect of what she knew was going to happen soon. 

A moment later the weight holding her down vanished. Her body would have sank to the floor in an exhausted heap if it weren't for new arms wrapping around her in a more caring way. Immediately a new burst of adrenaline hit her system like a brick house. 

Flailing, screaming, and kicking. Her elbow connected with something strong. Suddenly there was a pained moan followed by a soothing hand on her arm.

"Felicity, its me. Its Kevin. You need to calm down. Felicity, look at me," he turned her head to stare into his eyes. "Hey, its me, Kevin. Its okay," Felicity sunk into Kevin's arms. He held her tight until she was transported into someone else's arms. 

Felicity knew the moment she was held in Oliver's arms. She knew the way he smelled and the safe feeling that draped over her like a warm blanket at his touch. Oliver carried her into the managers office, setting her down on the couch in his lap.

She cried in his arms for an hour before calming some. Slowly she climbed out of his lap to sit on the couch. The exhaustion of the day set into her bones as she swayed in her seat. 

Seeing her sway, Oliver gently pulled her down to rest her head upon his lap to make her more comfortably horizontal, while also leaving her mostly untouched so as not to crowd her.

She must have dozed off for a few minutes. Felicity groggily came to listening to the sound of voices around her. She didn't try to move. Oliver's hand running through her hair was too soothing to move out from under.

"You handled it?" Oliver spoke softly, but sternly from above her.

"Yeah, boss," she heard Javier, one of the security team, say. He usually worked the same nights as Kevin. The two worked inside the club to make sure everyone was safe and drug free. "We closed down the bar and the EMTs just left. The rest of his party didn't seem shocked at him being rolled away. They said to thank you... Well except one crazy lady. But the cop she assaulted trying to get up here arrested her,"

"Alright. I'll lock up when I take Felicity home. Be back tomorrow morning. Call Beckett and Gates, too. We're going to have another security meeting"

Javi must've nodded because the next thing she heard was the door click closed. Are you feeling any better?" 

"A little. How'd you know I was up?"

"I'm magic," he smiled down at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can you go first?"

"Sure. One minute I was helping Thea out and the next Kevin was all over me. Said he was getting a drink when Castle told him about some guy hitting on you. He told Kevin you didn't look so good and then he went to help someone else and you were gone," he smiled at his next thought, "he was worried about you. So me, Kevin and Javier went to look for you. I found you and got that guy away," he finished.

"Why were there EMTs?" 

Oliver cleared his throat moving his eyes away from her gazing. "There may have been a few punches thrown," 

Felicity gave Oliver a recount of her time waiting for him and he brought her back to her apartment.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. I'm not taking any chances with you" he stated. Quickly his shoes were discarded along with everything else except his dress pants.

"You don't have to..." Felicity began shyly but was cut off be Oliver.

"Yes, I do. I should've been there sooner. You shouldn't have been there. Had I just let you leave," he began to trail off.

Felicity raised her hand up to gently caress his cheek. Oliver closed his eyes for just a second, leaning into the touch. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was all Lucifer. He shouldn't have... you know. What I was going to say was; you don't have to sleep on the couch". Oliver's brow scrunched and she thought it was adorable. She almost didn't want to explain it. "I'd feel safer if you stayed in my room with me," she said shyly, yet hopeful. 

"I can do that". 

Felicity led him to her room and closed it shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please?


End file.
